


婴婴婴

by yigongzi



Category: MDZS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigongzi/pseuds/yigongzi





	婴婴婴

不断有水珠从他腰间滑落，床榻上有金珠扑地的声音，我的耳边却只有他凌乱凌乱的喘息，魏婴忽然举手抵在墙上，低低问道：“在干什么？”

听这语气应该是半醒酒了，方才沐浴后他非要穿寝衣，正好可以在这时脱下，可我又不太想这样做，干脆从衣尾伸进去抚摸他的腰，回答他：你说呢。

魏婴说不出话来。他幽深的眼里沁出了泪，嘴里只剩几句断断续续的喘，被插进体内的一根压迫在墙上，动弹不得。那件薄薄的寝衣根本遮盖不住什么，反而衬出底下苍白的肤色，只不过这一会时间放在欲火上炙烤良久，浑身泛起了红。

想来仍然抵不过我心头焚起的欲念。

我不再如刚才那样小幅度轻拢慢捻，拢过他柔软温热的腰身用力进到深处，容纳我的地方果然敏感地瑟缩一下，能清晰感觉到他的两条腿在打颤，意识也被这一下唤醒不少。

十六岁那年我在梦里见到魏婴，那时他来云深处不久，在藏书阁不知羞耻把我的经书换成了春宫。

轻浮浪子，纨绔子弟，不知羞耻……所有我能想到的恶劣词语尽数按在了魏婴身上，我不能想象，怎样的世家教出来这样一个可恶的子弟，根子坏透了。

当日睡前我恨不能把脑海里放肆大笑的少年魏婴拎出来活剐一遍，真心实意地怨恨他。不曾想梦中的魏婴却是那样柔软，被我摁在身下顶弄，有气无力地叫哥哥。

“……蓝二哥哥……”

母亲没有给我留一个弟弟妹妹，这声“哥哥”倒让梦里的我生出几分不忍，我托起他的头吻他。他的泪水很热，接在嘴里却是截然不同的甜，梦里他的身体柔软无比，后半段抬起腰给予我最大的包容。

也不曾想过，我会对魏婴做出那种事。

他是世家里横生的逆骨，注定除了荒唐一梦，此后我再无机会与他亲密无间。

缓和过来后魏婴动了动，不过仍是逃不出情欲，剥离我埋在他身体里的东西不久，又难耐地坐了回来，央我往里面填个东西喂。

魏婴向来爱说些轻浮的话，到了床笫间更是不懂得轻重，不知死活地瞎撩，吃了苦头才晓得包着一汪泪求饶……不过没什么用就是了。

他闷哼了几声，努力回身按住我卡在他腰上的手，声音被情欲打成几段：“好哥哥……蓝二哥哥……轻点，别再深了！”

我不能明白白日里对魏婴百依百顺的世家公子，为何最爱此时与他作对，我掰过他的下巴，直到魏婴嫌我手劲大略微皱起眉，才会松开桎梏凑到他脖间亲吻，直接用一记凶狠地顶撞答了他：不行。

换了个姿势也给了魏婴缓和的间隙，做到这个时候他根本没有力气支撑，上身伏趴在榻间，露出一片紧实皙白的后背，腰肢在我掌下晃动，恨不能在腰窝里添一砚红墨，画出一片红梅。

梦里臆想和梦外是完全不同的，我知道他身体的一分一寸，吻他腰侧便会软下来，吻他脊背又回吃不住打颤，臀尖是我最爱不释手的地方，捏在掌中稍稍用力，便有些微红的手印落在上面久久不去，他却不喜欢我碰这个地方，大概唯有此处盛着那点羞耻心。

趁他喝了酒不够清醒，我拢住两个发烫的面团揉捏，魏婴的腰压得更低，还想往前逃开，我由他离去，等到体内带出的白液滴在大腿上，重新捞起他的腰身顶进去，狠狠拍击了一掌。

果然他立马紧绷起来，呜咽几声蜷缩着，湿软的穴肉愈发重重咬住，这回轮到我动弹不能了，魏婴偏过头狠吸了一口气，他的嗓音有些哑，被刚才插进嘴里的东西磨坏了喉咙，此刻还没恢复：“你说过不打我的。”

被我摁着撇开的腿上烙了几个印，我敷衍他说不会有下一次，伏在他背上压低了身子，这一掌在他眼角逼出了泪，像是莲尖一抹含羞的红，凌乱的额发干湿贴在脸上，吻过去的时候湿润得不行。

乳尖也敏感得不行，手上有茧我知道，偏生那些粗砺的硬块磨上娇嫩的皮肉最能叫他欢愉，刺痛感卷袭，魏婴不住往怀里躲，主动又吃进去身后一截。

这便对了。

我把魏婴推回去，腰肢弯出一个柔软至极的弧，能看清楚两片臀肉如何被人掰开，股间吞吐着一根硕大的巨物，穴口细嫩的褶皱被撑的充血平滑，做得多了有些肿，湿软得根本管不住滑腻流水。

什么阳关道和独木桥，现在翻出天他也离不开这间静室，别人看得见他的风流倜傥，俊美无俦，我现在仍难以把他藏起来一个人瞧，好在为数不多的私密模样，只能由我一人看。

譬如眼下，他的长发如漆如墨，漂游如一只坠落的精怪，被掏出了赖以傍身的巢穴，只能坦出浑身最柔软的肚皮讨巧卖乖，或是到了关头茫然失神的表情，一手掌控在我，心底那道裂到深渊的欲壑才能填满万一。

我喜欢与他做这件事，倒不是因为有多耽于情欲，只是享受与他融为一体，外人在时我万不能折了这只心比天高的雀的翅膀，唯有到了床榻间，魏婴才是我一个人的。

人心里总有一头野兽，想来我亦不能免俗，喂得再多也只会撑大了胃口，永远没有饱足的终日。

魏婴说要用他最喜欢的姿势，明明喝酒喝到不省人事，刚清明一会就要立威作福。

他喝醉酒的样子实难窥探，话变少了，所有的轻言浪语变成喉间模糊得哼哼唧唧，说什么也都愿意听，乖巧地不得了。因此他想要什么，但凡不是太出格，我没有什么不允许的。

魏婴两腿还在抖，腿间的水渍总是擦不干净，颤颤巍巍坐了上来，腰都抬不直，好半天才摸到地方对准坐下去，却再也没力气动作。

我知道他身体里最软的一处太久得不到照料，必定饿得吐苦水，偏偏魏婴酒后颇为有骨气，硬了嘴巴不肯说，屈服与身体的本能后只能委委屈屈趴下来，凑到我耳边，不一会儿像模像样抽泣起来。

吸一口气吐三下，连调都不变，装哭的本领分明没什么长进，却总能叫我心软，我嘱他趴好，托起白臀抱坐起来，猛地发力折腾，不一会感觉相连的腹部传来一阵温凉。

魏婴手脚无力垂下，喘息地像一条濒死的鱼，神智都有些涣散了。


End file.
